Regret
by WolfByDaylight
Summary: You feel your sins crawling on your back...
_**A/N:**_ **So, here we go. A lot of pointless dialogue stolen from the Genocide Route. Also some people seem to have mistakes me for a Sans/Frisk shipper. No. No I'm not. Actually, it depends. Adult Frisk and Sans sure. But since my headcannon age for Frisk is 8 and headcannon age for Sans is 25, yeah... But then again I'm a Soriel shipper so... anyway, here. Have some drabble.**

"well, here's a better question..."

I should be honest. I set myself down this path.

"Do you want to have a bad time?"

I grip the knife tighter. I feel their misery. I remember their words. I killed my family.

"Because if you take another step forward..."

Mum tried to keep me safe...

"You are really..."

Papyrus tried to give me another chance.

"Not gonna like..."

Undyne tried to avenge her friends...

"What happens next..."

Alphys started an evacuation. Mettaton slowed me down. All for each other... I grit my teeth and step forward.

"huh. welp, sorry old lady..."

He's talking about mum.

"this is why i don't make promises."

My world flashes, and my precious red soul drifts out, prepared for the fight.

"it's a beautiful day outside..."

Was it really worth it?

"birds are singing, flowers are blooming..."

And if so, why was it worth it?

"on days like these, kids like you..."

Why did I kill them all?!

"Should be burning in hell."

I prepare to strike, but am cut off by bones crashing towards me. My soul leaps upwards on instinct, dodging a number of them but still having taken a lot of damage. It weaves through the bones elegantly. Once that attack's done, 4 hound - like skulls surround it and attempt to blast it out of existence. They fail, but that onslaut has done a lot of harm to me.

"huh."

I'll be able to heal, sure, but still...

"always wondered why people never used their strongest attacks first."

Even if that was his strongest attack, if any of his other attacks are even half that attack's power, I'll be completely and utterly destroyed.

But...

Is that such a bad thing?

I swing at him with the sharpened knife that would be his end. To my astonishment, he moved out of the way.

"what? did you think i was just gonna stand there and take it?"

Yes, yes I did actually. Every other monster "stood there and took it".

"our reports showed a massive anomaly in the space time continuum..."

I'm glad you didn't stand there and take it...

"timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting..."

I dodge his attacks again. Every other monster was far less harsh with attacks. I deserve this. I deserve punishment for my sins.

Toriel... Papyrus... Undyne... Alphys... Everyone...

I'm so sorry...

I try to attack him again. He dodges.

"until suddenly, everything ends."

I dodge more bones. Does he have anything else?.. I wouldn't be surprised.

"heheheheh..."

"That's your fault, isn't it?"

It is.

"you can't understand how this feels."

More dodging. I heal.

"knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset."

I try to hit him again. He dodges, as always.

"knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset."

We keep going in this repeating dance and song.

"look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago."

Go back to what? Our old timeline? The one where everyone was happy? The one where we were a family? I destroyed it. It's gone because of me...

"and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either."

Of course it doesn't. Everyone you care about is dead. What's the point of trying to enjoy the sunlight while you're being haunted by memories?

"because even if we do... we'll just end up back here with no memory of it, right?"

His eyes burn out. He really does hate me. Not that I didn't already know. But what he said just then...

He's lying.

He does remember...

"to be blunt... it makes it kinda hard to give it my all."

This isn't his all?!

"... or is it just a poor excuse for being lazy? hell if i know."

I don't know either... I don't know why I did this...

"all i know is... seeing what comes next... i can't afford not to care anymore..."

Our fight seems to take an eternity, him dodging and monologuing and me striking and healing until...

"ugh... that being said... you uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? Listen..."

To what? What are you going to tell me?..

"i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there, i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you."

Your Frisk died long ago...

"the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing..."

She died when she killed Mama Toriel...

"someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend?"

She was more than your friend...

"cm'on buddy, do you remember me?"

She does...

"please... if you're listening... let's forget all this, okay?"

She doesn't want to... she wants to remember what she's done so she never again becomes bored with the same things on repeat...

"just lay down your weapon... and, well, my job will be much easier..."

I don't believe what I'm seeing. The message stands in front of me, almost mocking...

 _Sans is sparing you._

I don't deserve mercy... what I've done... what we've done... is unforgivable... but... still...

 _You spare Sans._

He's as shocked as I am...

"you're sparing me?"

Yep... he's definitely surprised.

"finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be... to make that choice..."

It was, but not for the reason you think...

"to go back on everything you've worked up to."

It's not hard to go back on it if you don't even know what you've been working up to...

"i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste..."

He is sparing me? Is he actually sparing me? After all I've done? He holds out his arms expectantly, welcomingly.

"c'mere, pal..."

I run to him. I weep into his jacket.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

 ** _CRACK!_**

The sound, and the pain, catches me off guard. Bones run through me... their jagged points stained in my blood. I stare at him, but I can't say I'm surprised he turned on me...

He seems sad. Almost regretful.

"g-get dunked on..."

"kiddo..."

I won't waste this chance he's given me. To reset, or to continue.

My hand hovers over the reset button.

I press it.


End file.
